Light and Dark
by Shades Of Purple
Summary: Kairi now is on Ansem's side, she tries to kill her friends Riku and Sora, can they save her before it's too late? And can Ansem keep Kairi on his side?Find out! R&R please! PLEASE!Chapter 3 is up!
1. Unwanted

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I really wish I did! Hope you will enjoy this story! Please R&R! No flames please!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unwanted  
  
" Let go of me! You idiots!" Shouted a girl with reddish- brown haired. She had scars on her face, legs and arms. The two guards just grabbed her by the hand and pushed her into the dungeon. She fell and finally calmed down.  
  
" Kairi!" Yelled a someone's voice. " You've got to slow down, Sora!" Called a creature's voice, " No! I've gotta find Kairi!" Sora replied back to the creature, " Donald! Sora! Wait for me!" A dog's voice called out. " What now? Goofy?" Donald asked, " A castle, over there!" Goofy called out to Donald and Sora, " May-may-maybe Kairi is in there!" Sora mumbled, " Could be, but remember! You also have to find Riku too!" Donald yelled. " Know that," Sora replied, quickly they ran toward the castle.  
  
A dark figure appeared in front of the girl in the dungeon. " Kairi, would you agree to be one of my, err, slave?" said the figure, " No! Ansem! I won't do any favor for you!" Said Kairi, " But my dear, don't you want to get out of this horror place instead?" Ansem asked, his face looking worried, " Well, You do have a point there, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be your stupid slave forever!" Kairi shouted, Ansem nodded with an evil grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and the two guards unlocked the door with two silver shiny keys, Kairi walked out and Ansem lead her into his lab.  
  
Sora, Goofy, and Donald ran up the stairs of the castles, Sora had to fight every heartless that protected every door. It made Sora very tired but he knew he had to fight for Kairi; he would risk to do anything to save Kairi. Sora swing his keyblade and the heartless were killed, they walked through the metal door and what Sora saw was unbelievable.  
  
" Kairi!? Kairi! No! Don't!" Sora yelled, but he was too late, Ansem had already put the dark necklace around Kairi's neck, the necklace was a black heart and had a red X in the middle of the heart. Kairi was holding a dark keyblade, the handle part was black and red. Kairi's deep blue ocean eyes had turned into a deep black like the darkness in the room where everyone was standing, Kairi was wearing a black dress, looked like a witch's dress, she had dark black gloves and black shoes, she had a black cat on her shoulder. "Kairi! Why? Why did you have to do this to me?" Sora cried, tears in his eyes. Kairi ignored everything he said and held the keyblade right point to his heart. " Now I will kill you!" Kairi said with no emotion.  
  
That was chapter 1! Hope you liked it! R&R please! I like Kairi way too much! I decide to write fanfics all about her! Maybe other characters from KH too! Bye for now! Hikairi77 


	2. Travese town

Okay everyone, here is chapter 2, I hope you like it, in the third chapter, it's Riku's part, but anyway, here it is, tell me what you think, enjoy! Please, no flames!  
  
  
  
Kairi pointed the keyblade right in the middle of Sora's heart. Sora took out his keyblade and Kairi backed away. She held the keyblade away from Sora and walked away. She rapidly ran out of the castle. " Wait! You fool girl!" Ansem yelled at Kairi, Sora kicked Ansem right in the stomach and pointed his keyblade right at his heart, " You better turn Kairi back or else you'll get it!" Sora said angrily and ran out the castle to catch up with Kairi.  
  
Kairi hopped in one of the gummi ship and sailed away, her black cat moaned in pain as if it was dying. " Shut up, Darkness!" Kairi shouted at her cat angrily. Darkness backed away and roared loudly. Kairi sat there inpatienly and mumbled, " Stupid gummi ship, can't it go any faster?!" Kairi kicked the gummi ship and the gummi ship made a long bang sound.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora got in one of Ansem's gummi ship and tried to catch up with Kairi, Donald and Goofy stared at him like they were statues, " Um, Sora? Where are we going?" Goofy asked, " Wherever Kairi is going," Sora replied annoyed. Kairi stared back, " Damn it!" She grin angrily and stopped in front of a place which was called, " Gummi Ship Parking Lot," Kairi jumped off and ran as fast as she could. Sora stopped the gummi ship and ran after Kairi, " Heck! Why did Kairi stop at Traverse Town?" Sora asked himself and took out his keyblade. Kairi went to the nearest building. She stopped at a bar. Kairi opened the door, everyone in there stared at her with their mouth dropped opened and suddenly, the girl working at the bar smiled, she had a long reddish ponytail and had a pink dress. " It's Kairi!" She smiled and laughed, " Of course not, it's just your eyes, Areith, and you probably need glasses!" Said a girl sitting in front of her, she had short black hair and looked like a ninja. " No Yuffie, Areith is right! It's Kairi!" Said a boy with yellow hair, " Beat that! Yuffie!" Areith said laughing, " Heck I don't believe that Areith and Cloud both need glasses!" Yuffie said laughing loudly that some glass cups from the counter at the bar started to shake and getting closer to the floor, the cups smashed loudly and pieces spread the floor. Kairi pointed her dark keyblade at them, " I don't know any of you! And you! Football head! Stop laughing or else this keyblade goes in your heart!" Kairi said now pointing the keyblade to Yuffie, " Me? A football head? And Kairi? What the hell am I laughing at?" Yuffie got up. " What an idiot!" Cloud whispered to Areith making her giggle. " I heard that!" Yuffie pleaded. " Kairi! Stop! Kairi is evil!" Sora said as he rushed in, " What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud asked laughing, Kairi looked inpatient and shouted as loud as she could, " SHUT UP! YOU LAZY BUMS! LOOK, I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER FOR YOU PEOPLE TO STOP TALKING ABOUT WHATEVER IS GOING ON HERE! BE QUIET OR SOMEONE WILL GET HURT!" Kairi shouted so loud that she had to stop to take a breath. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kairi. " Good," Kairi smiled, " Kairi! You've got to stopped being Ansem's slave and start being yourself!" Sora stated. " Ansem's slave? Where the heck did you get that information? I'm not Ansem's slave, I'm not anyone's slave!!" Kairi said with an evil grin, " But I am on the dark side, you can't stop me! Nobody can stop me!" Kairi laughed. Everybody at the bar settled down and sat down. Kairi ran out of the bar. " I've got to find Riku, we can deal with her later when I find Riku!" Sora pleaded and headed for the gummi ship parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like this chapter? Please tell me, I really need reviews! Because it's boring when you have no reviews and you update a story! It's boring! I'm trying to make my summaries as interesting as possible! So please R&R please! 


	3. Finding Riku

Chap 3  
  
Finding Riku  
  
" Riku!" Called someone's voice. That voice belonged to Sora, he was searching for Riku at Hollow Bastion, Sora didn't know why he chosed that place to find Riku, he just had this feeling inside that Riku was there. " Sora? Is that you?" Called a boy's voice, " Riku? Riku!" Sora turned around and ran to Riku, " Where have you been?" Riku asked in amazment, "Let's talk about that later!" Sora pleaded and grabbed Riku's hand, together they ran to the gummi ship. " Stop!" cried a man's voice, " Damn it! It's Ansem!" Sora said as he stopped and turned around. Ansem immediately took out a black waist chain and threw it around Riku, the chain land on Riku's waist, then, to Sora's surprise, Riku's cloth has changed like Kairi's. His shirt had turned into a gray shirt, Riku had black baggy pants and a keyblade in his hand, and the keyblade was gray and had a heartless sign on it. Ansem had an evil grin on his face, he hopped into a helicopter and flew away. Riku jumped into the gummi ship and headed for Traverse Town, Sora jumped on the gummi ship in the same time as Riku, but lucky for Sora that Riku didn't notice him. Riku stopped at Traverse Town and hopped off, Sora did the same. Then, the whole place turned into a piece of darkness. A female figure appeared in front of Sora and that female figure was Kairi, Kairi still held the keyblade in her hands, Riku and Kairi stepped nearer and nearer to Sora, " Face your fears," Kairi smiled, " then you'll get there." Riku finished the sentence. " Guys, what's the matter? Why are you guys doing this to me?" Sora said as tears began to flow down his pale face. " Who said we were your friends?" Kairi asked, " What?" Sora questioned hoping that Riku will remember him, but he didn't, instead, Riku held his gray keyblade pointing at Sora. " Kill me if you want, but I'm just telling you guys one important thing, you guys were the best friends I've ever had." Sora pleaded as tears drop down his face like raindrops. Then suddenly, lights surrounded them, Kairi and Riku turned to themselves again. " Sora?" Riku and Kairi asked at the same time. The three started flowing in the air, then they finally landed on Destiny Island. " Were back!" Sora cried feeling exciting. They jumped off the vehicle and ran to the raft.  
  
End of Chap 3  
  
Sorry if this chapter is kinda short and stupid. Sorry if I haven't update in such a long time, I didn't have time. But anyways, tell me if you like this chapter or not, but I beg you, R&R please! 


End file.
